<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Not Alone by love_kitsingtowx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820218">You Are Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_kitsingtowx/pseuds/love_kitsingtowx'>love_kitsingtowx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_kitsingtowx/pseuds/love_kitsingtowx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekho and Aron are best friends since grade school. They’ve known each other very much that it’s hard for them to be apart. What will happen if Aron go on a far away place and leave behind his younger brother Ren who is afraid to be alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fic wrriten by my teenage self years ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you really need to go to a boarding school?” Baekho asked his bestfriend Aron.</p><p>“Yes. Mom already enrolled me and she said I should go so that Ren can be independent.” He answered without looking on his friend.</p><p>“He’s only 16 and you know his weakness.”</p><p>“I know that’s why I’ll be asking you something.”</p><p>“ASKING ME WHAT?” Baekho answered with an angry voice.</p><p>“Look out for my brother while I’m away. Take care of him. Can you do this for me Baekho?” Aron said finally looking in Baekho’s face.</p><p>Baekho can’t resist his bestfriend and had a deal with Aron. He will live with Ren and take care of him whatever happens.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hyung, do you really need to go? Are you really leaving me with this ugly friend of yours?” Ren asked his hyung and stick his tongue out to Baekho afterwards.</p><p>“Stop it Ren. Baekho is not ugly okay? He’s nice if you will only know him. One thing before I go Ren… ”</p><p>“I know him so well Hyung hmp.” Ren said then nodded so Aron continued, “Be nice to Baekho and follow him okay? He will be living with you while I’m away. Mom doesn’t know this so please, cooperate or else you’ll be alone. I’m just a call away if you’ll be a spoiled brat.” And he patted Ren’s head and tapped Baekho’s shoulder who just gave him a nod.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s raining hard and Ren forgot to bring his umbrella. He got no choice but to wait until this rain stop.</p><p>Sitting on the benches at the waiting area of his school, his phone suddenly rang.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Where are you? I’ll be picking you up.”</p><p>“NO. I can go home alone! Mind your own business HYUNG!” and Ren hanged up his phone.</p><p>It’s getting dark and the rain is taking forever. “I should’ve accepted his help but I’m angry at him.” Ren said and hugged himself. He’s freezing to death. Thunders can be heard. He’s getting scared.</p><p>“Ren! Aren’t you going home yet? It’s getting late.” Asked JR, a classmate of him. He’s with his cousin Minhyun who is a basketball varsity player.</p><p>“I don’t have my umbrella with me.” He answered looking at the guy across the waiting area.</p><p>“I see. We’ll be going now. You take care!”</p><p>“Okay. You too.”</p><p>JR and Minhyun left and the guy across the waiting area started to walks towards Ren.</p><p>“I’ve asked you where you are but you didn’t want to tell me. You’re being stubborn! See yourself freezing out here?!” Baekho gave the jacket that he brought. Ren followed what Baekho told him. He’s always intimidated to Baekho whenever he is angry at him so all he can do is to play with his fingers. “Let’s go home now. Can we?”</p><p>SILENCE…</p><p>“Just go home and maybe, just maybe you can open to me why are you acting this way until now.”</p><p>Baekho left Ren’s umbrella on the seat beside the later and walked away.</p><p>Ren looked at the guy who’s walking away from him. Looking at the umbrella beside him, he decided to clear everything between them and tell him why he is acting that way.</p><p>***</p><p>Half hour passed, Ren finally reached their house and learned that all the lights are out.</p><p>“A black out occurred so I waited for you to come home.” Baekho said emerging from the chair at the porch. “You can’t go on at this darkness so I’ll be your eyes tonight Ren. I’ll take care of you if you’ll just let me.” Baekho continued looking directly on the other guys eyes.</p><p>“Baekho-yah.” Is what he can only say. He has a night blindness and Baekho knows about this.</p><p>“Tell me everything that leads us to this, can you?” Baekho asked still enveloping Ren on his arms tightly. He then fells Ren’s nod on his chest.</p><p>***</p><p>After arranging the sleeping bags on the living room, Baekho settled Ren on his sleeping bag.</p><p>With the light coming from the emergency light, the two guys lie apart hearing each other’s breath in the midst of the still pouring rain.</p><p>“I’m willing to listen.” Baekho broke the silence.</p><p>“I don’t know where to start.” Answered by the younger guy.</p><p> “Why did we end up having this wall between us?”</p><p>“I’m hurting whenever you’re with Uee unnie.” Upon hearing this, Baekho can’t help but to smile.</p><p>“You’re jealous then.” The older guy said facing the other guy while smiling.</p><p>“I’m not.” Ren answered and turn away from Baekho.</p><p>“Really? I’ve already told you, we’re always together because of our jobs. We’re a love team on screen so we can’t help anything about it.” Baekho teases Ren and comes closer to Ren.</p><p>“Really.” And faces Baekho without knowing he’s only few inches away.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met Minki.”</p><p>Upon hearing his name said by the only person he loved, he loves and will love until tomorrow runs out, Ren leans his head to Baekho’s forehead.</p><p>“Don’t ever make me feel that way again or else I’ll be gone for good.” He said looking at Baekho’s eyes directly.</p><p>“I didn’t intend to do it but okay, I won’t do it again. I don’t want to lose a stubborn person like you. You will never be alone.” With those words, Baekho erased the small space between them and let his lips meet the younger guy’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>